Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega/Alpha and Omega
Disc Alpha Chapter 1: Storytime The story opens with a flashback to Zeon's last moments, during the final battle against Doomulus Grime in his headquarters - the Grimeworks Factory, a sprawling complex of black metal spires webbed with bridges. During his wandering across the planet, Mynis miraculously managed to unite all the varied cultures of Zeon under a single flag, and now they were all fighting together to defeat Grime and shut down his Giga-Drill boring into the planet's core to suck it dry... People and machines can be seen fighting on the bridges as the camera zooms in on a large window in the highest tower, through which lies a vast control room. A tall, clawed silhouette with glowing red eyes can be seen lounging on a throne, watching the carnage through countless monitors lining the walls. The doors on the opposite side of the room open, and Mynis steps in. He is a bit of a mess, having fought his way to the room, and does not have a scarf. Mynis keeps his usual banter and boasting to a minimal, and simply tells the silhouette (revealed to be Doomulus Grime himself) that their battle ends "here and now." This amuses Grime, who rises from his throne. He turns to face Mynis, and the final battle between the two begins... ---- [https://open.spotify.com/track/57fqmDaokbxZ3TaB0jp39q?si=E5WH5eCKQxGHzvY_Vhkfzg Battle - Doomulus Grime] ---- Having somehow managed to knock out Doomulus Grime, Mynis rushes over to the Grimeworks' control console. Much to his dismay, the console used a proper keyboard, rather than an assortment of buttons with specific functions and clear labels as to what those functions were. Being illiterate, Mynis would not be able to even guess how to shut the Giga-Drill down. However, he was in a do-or-die situation, and so he decided to press random buttons and hope for the best. However, his luck had run out. His buttonmashing initiated the evacuation protocol, which would cause the Giga-Drill to bore to Zeon's core and then detonate, destroying the planet. Fortunately, the Grimeworks was littered with escape pods for Grime's minions to evacuate with, and the gathered peoples of Zeon would be able to escape the planet easily. The control room itself had two escape pods. One was larger, clearly meant for Grime himself, and the other was probably for an assistant. Mynis dragged Grime's unconscious body into the larger escape pod. On his way to the other, he tripped over his scarf and fell into the pod. It closed in front of him... The scene cuts to the present day, in a small Earth grocery store. Mynis has been retelling his origin story for a girl in a brown hoodie in the middle of the snack aisle. A very large tortilla chip bag is lying on the ground at his feet, torn open by what appears to be daggers - a prop for his story, likely representing Grime during their fight. With the story done, the girl has some questions. During his original retellings of the tale, Mynis mentioned attempting to deactivate the Drill with a vocal command, but the computer didn't respond. Mynis explains that he removed it to improve the story's pacing and make it more exciting. "Legends aren't afraid to change and adapt," he says. "That's why they're so legendary." Mynis offers to jump into another story, suggesting one he hasn't told yet about him lifting a planet, but he is interrupted by a phone call. The caller ID is labelled with the name "N;L/5LEs," and a picture of Claire smiling. He answers the phone, positioning it awkwardly so that his ear reaches the speaker and his mouth reaches the receiver at the same time. Mynis was sent to get some snacks in preparation for a meeting with Dr. Sarah Auvic to explain an unusual situation to her and potentially warn her of a threat to her life, but he was late. Claire asks if he got caught up in retelling his origin story to a kid in official merch again, and after Mynis tries to avoid the question she just asks him to hurry or they would reluctantly start explaining without him. Mynis gets off the phone, scoops up his chip bag, gives his farewells to the kid along with two tickets to an upcoming event, and runs off to find some soda. The title fades in... Mynis joined your team! Chapter 2: Crossing Swords Meanwhile, in the Wasteland - a massive junkyard for advanced weaponry created after a nuclear explosion wiped out most of the southwest United States. Iron Mask (formerly known as Sia) is on the trail of a small group of smugglers trying to sell Wasteland weapons to make a profit. The AI inside her mask, Shrike, is completely convinced that this mission will just be business as usual, but Iron Mask isn't as sure... She sets her doubts aside for the time being and begins pursuing the smugglers. ---- [https://open.spotify.com/track/1RB0arpbGEQevGqWbOygox?si=fD1lOqRvQRCb_GtXj4Dkqw Stage - The Wasteland (Noah Outskirts)] ---- When Iron Mask finally catches up to the site where the smugglers were last spotted, at first nothing seems to have changed. Suddenly, however, the mountain of junk she is standing on begins to shake as a mountain-sized mechanical dragon, coated in rust and muck, emerges from the earth. Perched on its head is a pale man with a large crimson mechanical arm. "You're the legendary Iron Mask, eh? Defender of the Wasteland?" he shouts from his spot on the dragon. "... Not gonna lie, you're a bit more green than I expected! Anyway, I'll cut to the chase - I'm Aran, and this is The Dragon, the greatest weapon ever created by the ancient blacksmith called 'Palm Man!' As of now, The Dragon is under the control of my group! Get outta the way, or I'll smash you!" Iron Mask refuses to move. As the stranger grins, The Dragon raises a massive claw... Back at The Other's Castle at the center of the Wasteland, in the currently-abandoned throne room, the giant mirror known as the Looking Glass begins to shake ominously. A blurry shape abruptly flies out of its surface, with enough force to shatter the glass of the mirror behind it. The blur flies straight out of the castle and directly towards The Dragon, tearing straight through its arm and destroying the claw before it can crush Iron Mask. The force of the impact also destroys whatever high-speed vehicle the newcomer was using to fly at such incredible speeds, releasing a shower of multicolored dust. The newcomer lands on their feet and slides to a halt near Iron Mask, revealing them to be a small creature with an orb-shaped white body, four stubby appendages, and a scar over one eye. Aran scowls vanishes into the interior of The Dragon as the two strangers prepare to defend themselves against the giant beast... ---- [https://open.spotify.com/track/1JtH2MUufNfhV6350BC1Wp?si=Ln6pSTP6TZWIyEEWXJE2Zg Boss - The Dragon] ---- The Dragon is heavily damaged by the encounter, and Aran is forced to retreat to the skies with his prize. Iron Mask and the newcomer have no way to pursue him through the air, and so they can do nothing but watch as the monstrous machine soars away. Iron Mask then turns her attention to the newcomer, who introduces himself as White, a warrior from another dimension. Though Shrike is skeptical of the "marshmallow kid," Iron Mask decides to trust him, and takes him back to The Other's Castle to ask the god about the Twisted Cross and decide how to go about reclaiming The Dragon... Iron Mask joined your team! ---- White joined your team! Chapter 3: Odd Jobs In Hestia, the capital of the dog-eat-dog monarchy Noah that lies to the south of Canada and to the east of the Wasteland, a professional thief named Rafael Lockborn is sitting on a rooftop with a letter in his hand. It had arrived for him at his home that morning, yet addressed him by his nickname as a member of the Thieves' Guild, "Strafe." Whoever sent it knew a lot about him. With a clawed finger, he opened the letter and read its contents. "Hello, Strafe. I have been keeping an eye on you for a while now, but I am sure you must have guessed that just from the envelope. I know that you were used as a guinea pig and abandoned by a certain organization, and that you are keen on evening the score with them. It happens that I want something similar, and would appreciate (pardon my choice of terminology) a 'helping hand.' "Meet me at the Independence Casino in Hestia's old town. Do not bring anyone with you, and make sure that nobody follows you. There is no need to rush and no set meeting time. Just come whenever you are able." tba Interlude: The Twisted Cross tba Category:Subpages Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Stories Category:Ink's Games Category:Stories Category:Story Modes Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series)